


Soul Destroyer

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [37]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, spark eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Before leaving to search for theNemesis,Shockwave sends the Insecticons to investigate a strange energy source.





	Soul Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1 AU.

Megatron and their Elite are gone, but so is Prime and the Autobots'. Shockwave is in charge of Cybertron, and, like it or not, Kickback can admit the mech is actually doing a good job about it. 

Still. They need Megatron—and the energy he was after— _back._

Shockwave has everything ready. A small ship, just for Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback, to chase after the _Nemesis_ and try to locate it and bring it back. It will be a long and dangerous journey, but they're ready. 

Cybertron will be forced into a shutdown if they don't succeed. Mechs going into stasis to conserve energy, drone-production slowing to a crawl, areas of Darkmount shutting down… 

Oh, no. No one wants an Energon shortage. 

So, Kickback accepts the mission, as do Bombshell and Shrapnel. They'll get Megatron back. 

But, before they can set off, Shockwave sends them on a detour trip. 

There's been a spike of energy, strange yet strong, and he wants them to investigate. 

According to the data they have, it's close to what is most likely one of the Autobots' many hidden bases, deep underneath one of the ruined cities. If the Autobots are about to get the upper hand with some kind of experimental energy source… 

They can't allow it. 

Shockwave wants that energy source, wants to dissect it and replicate it. 

Maybe, if they're successful, they can hold off the trip to retrieve the _Nemesis._ Or, in the worst-case scenario, they can at least cripple the Bots. 

One way or another, it works for Kickback's team. 

So, they move out. 

They find the Autobot base. 

Or… what's _left_ of the Autobot base. 

“What do you think happened here?” Shrapnel whispers, inspecting the shredded remains of what once was a mech, lying against the wall. 

Bombshell, poking at a fallen door, frowns but doesn't answer, moving further into the destroyed lab. 

“Wild animal?” Kickback supplies, feeling twitchy as he spots more and more damaged and deactivated frames. 

Their faceplates are contorted in horror, and empty spark chambers are easily visible in every single one of them. Those that still have them, that is. 

He knows he's wrong even before he says it, but he can't _not_ say something. The uneasiness is too much to bear in silence. 

“Like what? C'mon, Kickback, be real here. No 'animal' could have done this.” 

“Whatever they were working on got out of control,” Bombshell supplies, rummaging around some still intact pads. 

There are test tubes, huge and empty, on the wall. None of them are damaged. None of them were in use. 

Kickback doubts his leader's words, but he doesn't answer, turning to the door instead. 

Are those pede-steps? 

“Mechs, do you hear that?” he whispers, stepping further into the lab as he reaches for his gun. 

Shrapnel tilts his helm and approaches the door. Bombshell drops the pads on an Energon-stained table and reaches for his gun. 

They _are_ pede-steps. 

They look at each other and exchange nods. 

Shrapnel jumps into the corridor, aims – and screams as _something_ tackles him to the ground. 

A shriek of ripping metal, a flash of light, and Shrapnel's frame goes gray. 

Kickback curses and starts shooting. 

A gray arm detaches from the mech-shaped beast, but it still lunges. 

And, as it hovers over him, impervious to Bombshell's shouting and shooting, Kickback thinks that he would've rather got lost in space looking for Megatron. 

Then, his spark is ripped out of his frame, and he thinks no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Spark Eater: Mech infected by a spark virus that turns it into a mindless spark-eating beast.


End file.
